Custodians of the Chronology
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = DC Television Universe | type = | status = Apocryphal | leaders = None | members = Garima; Mick Rory; Nate Heywood; Ray Palmer | allies = None | enemies = Time Bureau | 1st appearance = "Legends of To-Meow-Meow" }} The Custodians of the Chronology are a fictional group of butt-whooping, macho dudes (as well as a three-breasted alien chick) featured in the DC Television Universe. They are associated with the TV series Legends of Tomorrow and appeared in episode 4x08, "Legends of To-Meow-Meow". Description The Custodians of the Chronology existed in an alternate timeline from that of the mainstream Earth-One timeline. Due to the actions of John Constantine, the timeline was once again "broken", which resulted in him never joining the Legends. As such, he was not present at Woodstock in 1969 when the Legends encountered a murderous evil unicorn. In this restructured timeline, team captain Sara Lance was killed by the unicorn. Teammates Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, and Ray Palmer became revenge-driven as a result and cut ties with the Time Bureau, becoming renegades who called themselves the Custodians of the Chronology. Their mission was to exterminate all magical beings wherever they found them, whether they were good or evil. The only exception to this was Garima, who was the manifestation of Mick Rory's imagination and a character from a sci-fi/romance novel he had written. Garima became a member of the Custodians as well. Having commandeered [[Waverider, The|The Waverider]], they scoured the timestream in search of magical anomalies. They went to Las Vegas, Nevada in 1962 where they killed a leprechaun named Red. This was in the presence of Charlie, who was a shape-shifter and a member of the Legends in the mainstream timeline. Unaware that Sara Lance was dead in this new timeline, Charlie assumed her form and got aboard the Waverider in the hopes of talking sense into the former Legends. They immediately sussed out that she was a shape-shifter, and Garima impaled her from behind. Charlie's powers enabled her to survive the injury however. Charlie escaped from the Waverider and went to the Time Bureau headquarters and the Custodians pursued her. This led into a massive firefight between the Custodians and the Time Bureau agents and all members of the group were shot and killed. Fortunately, Charlie was able to work with John Constantine and Zari Tomaz from the normal timeline and they succeeded in fixing the timestream so that these events never actually happened. Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow Members * Garima * Mick Rory * Nate Heywood * Ray Palmer Notes & Trivia * Stylistically, the Custodians of the Chronology are patterned after famous action TV shows of the 1980s like Airwolf and The A-Team. * It is possible that Custodians of the Chronology may have been named as a wink to the Marvel Comics super-hero team, the Guardians of the Galaxy. * In another aberrant timeline, it is Ray, Nate, and Mick who die, and Sara Lance, Ava Sharpe, and the physical avatar of Gideon form their version of the Custodians known as the Sirens of Space-Time (S.O.S.). See also Appearances * Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow References